


Giving Cas A Make Over

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun with Cas, Make over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Dean are fighting and Castiel just wants to make it better so he agrees to let her give him a make over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Cas A Make Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JensensCovergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensensCovergirl/gifts).



> Written for my sister. We needed a bit of humor in our lives so this is what I came up with.

"You're annoying and pushy and I really want to be left alone right now Dean!" I yelled back at my boyfriend. We had just came back home from a hunt with Sam and like usual Dean thought I screwed up the hunt. I didn't I just mistook a step in the wrong spot. How the hell was I supposed to know that black eyed bastard was behind me. "Seriously you're walking away? That's it?" Dean shouted at my retreating back. "When you can talk to me like a normal person Winchester, we'll talk," I called over my shoulder to him and left the bunker. Who knows where Sam had run off too. Most likely the shower since me and Dean stood in the library fighting. I took a deep breath of fresh air and then another. The warehouse smell still lingered and it was most likely because of the clothes I still wore. I should go back inside and kick Sam out of the bathroom but ever since the one time I accidentally walked in on his shower, I had my head phones in and didn't hear the water, we purposely avoided each other during our bathroom time. I sighed and looked up in the sky. We hadn't seen Castiel our resident Angel in a few days and I wondered where he was. I walked down the road just to try and shake the fight with Dean. I shook my head knowing there was nothing either of us could say that would make him happy about my arm getting cut on the hunt. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk and wished I would have grabbed my iPod when I left. I heard a flutter behind me and smiled. "Hello April," I stopped walking and turned around. "Hi! Cas! Where have you been?" I asked him. "I was needed elsewhere, but I kept watch over you and Dean. And Sam," I smiled a little. "Well thank you Cas," I said as I hugged him. He awkwardly patted my back as I laid my head on his shoulder for a second. "You are welcome. Would you like me to fix your cut?" he asked. I let him go and shook my head. "It doesn't really bother me," I said as I looked at my upper arm and the cut that went right through my leather jacket Dean had given me last Christmas. "Let me fix it anyway. Dean sent me to find you and asked me to heal you," Cas said. "Cas that really isn't." I was interrupted as he placed two fingers on my forehead. I felt the last two days fatigue drift away and the slight ache from where the knife cut vanish. "Thank you Cas," I said as I looked down when he moved his hand. "You are welcome. Would you like me to take you back to the bunker now?" I shook my head again. Not really but I did need a shower. "I guess. As long as it's not near Dean I don't care." "Why do you not want to be around Dean I thought you and he were a couple?" Cas seemed puzzled by my wanting to NOT be around Dean.   
"We are Cas. It's just, he said some things about me after the hunt we just got back from and we are fighting," I told Cas as we stood on the road leading to the bunkers door. "I do not understand. What did he say to make you upset?" Damn Angels and their inability to feel human emotions. "Don't worry about it. I am sure after he showers and eats and has a second to calm down he will be okay. Can you take me the gun room? I want to do a few practice shots before I take a shower," I told him. He nodded his head and put his arm around me and off we were flying back inside the bunker and into the shooting range. "Thank you Cas," I said as I finally stopped spinning from being zapped. "You are welcome. I will leave you as I do not want to be shot at with a gun, again," he said. "Cas, really," I started to say but shook my head as he was gone again. I shook my head and took the ear protectors off the wall and fixed them on my head and pulled my gun from the small of my back, and walked over to get more ammo for it. After loading my gun and fixing a target on the range, I stuck the headphones over my ears and unloaded the clip into the target. After bringing it back to me, I folded it in half and put the ear protectors back and walked upstairs. Dean sat at one of the tables in the library, his laptop in front of him. He must have taken a shower after Sam, since he sat there in a pair of sweat pants and his hooded sweatshirt. He looked up at my footsteps and opened his mouth. I shook my head, dropped my target on his keyboard and walked down to the room I kept at the bunker, even though me and Dean slept together most nights. I pulled out my pink pajamas and my band hoodie and some other things. After snagging my favorite shower gel, I headed down to the bathroom. I passed by Sam's room and like usual, he sat on his bed reading. "Hey," I said as I went to walk away. "April, you know Dean didn't mean that right?" Sam said. "Save it Sam. I don't want to talk about it right now. Did either of you eat yet?" I asked as I leaned on the wall. "No. We're just trying to catch our breathes," Sam said and smiled at me. "Okay. I'll look for something when I get done in the shower," I told him. He nodded his head and I walked down to the shower. I let the water chase away the dirt and grime and everything else as I washed up and scrubbed my hair.   
After my shower I put my trashed clothes in the laundry and went down and cooked. Of course most of the time the eldest Winchester thinks with his stomach, so he was the first one in the kitchen. "Smells good," Dean said and I just nodded my head. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked as he went to the fridge for a beer. "Later. Right now, I am going to finish cooking then I am going to go listen to some music," I told him as I took a sip of my own beer. "April. I'm sorry okay. I panicked. He was right behind you. About to cut your throat," Dean said. "He missed and got my arm thanks to Sam. No need to blow up at me because I made a tiny misstep Dean," I said as I shut the burner off the quick beef stroginoff I made. Before he could say anything I told him, "go tell Sam dinner is done. I'm eating in my room." I made sure I served up their plates as he walked away and then I went down to the room I had kept for these exact reasons and pressed play on my stereo. I smiled as the sounds of Maroon 5 pumped out as I ate and picked up the book of lore I was trying to read. Dean hated reading the lore books so he mainly left it to me and Sam. I had just turned the page on the witches chapter I was reading when I head the flutter of wings over the sounds of Adam Levine talking about the misery he was in. "What do you want now Castiel?" I asked him as he appeared on my bed. Sometimes I enjoyed his drop ins other times like now, I didn't really feel like company. "Are you angry with me? I sense some hostility," he said his head tilted off to one side as he looked at me. "No," I sighed and sat my food on the nightstand and turned down my music. "I'm still mad at Dean and I am trying to decompress from this last hunt before the next one," I told him. "Oh. I am sorry to have bothered you then," Cas said. "You don't have to go. Maybe you can help with research," I told him with a small smile. "Sure. I would love too," he said. I smiled and handed him a book. He opened it as he sat at my desk. I took a second to look over the Angel. His hair needed a small trim and although I loved him in a suit, I really wished he would wear other clothes too. "Hey um, Cas," I said and looked around the room. "Yes April?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you know what would make me feel better?" I asked him. "Having intercourse with Dean?" he asked back. I looked at him eyes wide for a second. Then I started laughing. I couldn't stop. Tears started to flow from my eyes. "April are you okay? I do not understand. Why are you laughing and crying at the same time? Should I go get Dean? I will go get Dean," he said when I couldn't stop laughing and crying. "NO! Cas! No. Oh my goodness. That was too funny," I said as I tried to stop laughing and breathe right. I fanned my face which I am sure was beet red. I am sure the Angel standing before me was very confused. "I do not understand," he said. "I found what you said funny and sometimes people, humans, both laugh and cry when they find something funny," I tried to explain. "Oh. Well then I am happy to see you smile and laugh," he said and cracked a small smile at me. It made his eyes crinkle and it was completely adorable. "Thank you. I was going to say, I think you should let me give you a make over," I told him as I fanned my face more. My face had to be absolutely red thanks to me being fair of hair and eye. "What does that mean?" Cas asked. I rolled my eyes. "It means let me buy you new clothes instead of your suit and tie and trench coat," I told him as I finished my beer.   
"What is wrong with them? I think they fit my vessel nicely," he said. "There is nothing wrong, but everyone once in a while it is nice to change things up. So can I?" I asked him. "Um. If it will make you feel better, sure," he said but his look said he was slightly uncomfortable. "Yay! Thank you!" I squealed and hugged him then grabbed my plate and empty beer bottle and took it down to the kitchen. I was humming to myself so I didn't hear Dean come in to the kitchen. "What has you all happy blondie?" he asked as he went for another beer. "Cas said I could give him a make over," I told Dean with a smile as I grabbed a soda. "He said WHAT?" "He agreed to let me give him a make over. It's not the end of the world Dean. It's just some clothes," I shrugged. "Don't make him a girly guy. We already have that with Sammy," Dean said. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder just WHAT went on in that head of Dean's. "Please Dean. Why do you have such little faith in me? Who has been buying YOUR clothes for the past eight months?" "You," he grumbled. "Okay then. I am not going to make Cas some hot little tart you won't be able to resist. Besides I am going to go play in your closet first before I buy anything new. Maybe we can toss a few skeleton's out on their ass while I'm in there," I said and walked away as he stood there mouth agape. Sam passed by me as I was walking to Dean's room. "If your brother is still looking like a fish out of water, tell him I will talk to him when I am done with Cas' makeover," I told Sam. "Okay. sure. WAIT! WHAT?" Sam said. I just shook my head and finished making my way to Dean's room. I just hoped him and Dean were the same size. I walked into Dean's room and right to his closet. I was flipping through the hangers and realized I needed Cas here so I could ballpark it if Dean's shirts would fit Cas. "Cas. I need you," I said and waited. A few seconds later I heard the familiar sounds of wings. I took a shirt down from the rack. "Take off your coat for a second," I said as I turned around. "April I do not know about this. Won't Dean be upset?" Cas asked. "No I told him I was going to see if what he had fit you. Please take off your coat," I asked him again. "Okay," he asked and took off his trench coat. I walked over and held the shirt up in front of him, then like he often does I tilted my head side to side. Mmm nope. I replaced the shirt and grabbed another and repeated the process. "April I do not understand. Why are you doing that?" "Cas. Relax. I am trying to imagine them on you instead of you trying on all of Dean's clothes. This should work," I said as I held up a blue shirt. I went to Dean's dresser and pulled out a pair of Dark wash jeans. "I will be right back," I told Cas and went looking for Sam. I found him back in his room, nose in a book. "Hey Sam," I said as I knocked on the door. "Yeah April?" he said as his eyes looked up at me then down at the book he was reading. "Can I barrow a pair of sunglasses?" I asked him. "What for? We're inside," he said. I sighed. "I know but it's for Cas' make over," I said. He paused in his reading and looked up at me. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Because it will make me feel better. So can I barrow them or not?" "Fine," he sighed and waved a hand to his desk. "Yay! Thank you!" I said and walked over and picked up a pair of thin rimmed aviators. "Thanks Sam!" I said and sailed out of them room. I hurried down to Dean's room and walked back in. "Okay. Go change into these and come back in here," I told Cas as I held up the clothes to him. Again, he looked unsure. "April, I do not know." "Cas come on pleaseeee," I said and shot him the same look I use on Dean when I want an iced coffee from Starbucks. "Okay. For you," Cas said and left the room while I smiled to myself.   
I put everything back that I had taken down and looked at Dean's collection of leather jackets. I pulled an older one down he never uses anymore. This would complete the look. I was sure of it. I sighed and went to see what the hell could be taking the Angel so long in the bathroom. After grabbing the leather jacket and the sunglasses I borrowed from Sam, I closed the door to Dean's room and walked down to the bathroom. I shook my head when I heard three voices coming from inside. I stood in the open doorway. "Dean I do not think that is the way it is supposed to be," Cas said as Dean messed with the jeans I had given Cas to try on. "Just trust me Cas," Dean grumbled. "No. Don't trust him. Trust me," I said and walked into the bathroom. "I am feeling uncomfortable," Cas said. "Go away Winchester," I said and looked at Sam and Dean. "Oh come on! We're just trying to help," Dean complained. "You wanna help? Go sit in the library," I said. "But April come on," Sam whined. "Go away or I will stab the both of you!" Dean walked up to me and picked me up by the elbows and proceeded to kiss me until I am pretty sure my brain leaked from my ears. "I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered low and sexy. I almost forgot I was mad at him. I pulled myself away and had to breathe for a second until I had myself under enough control not to jump him. "Go away. I'm not done playing with Cas," I said and giggled. Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on Sammy," he said and walked away Sam on his heels. "Are you done being upset with Dean? The tension between you two seemed gone," Cas said. "No I am not done being mad at Dean. Here put these on," I told him and handed him the leather jacket and sunglasses. He did as I asked as I fixed the belt Dean had been messing with. I stepped back and smiled at the Angel. "Wow Cas, you look, human," I said and laughed. "And I didn't before?" he pondered and did his signature head tilt. "Yes, you did, but now more so. Let's go show the Winchesters," I looped my arm through his as we walked to the library.   
__________________________________

"Cas. Relax," I said for the millionth time as we sat at one of the tables the bar offered. After we showed off his new look to the guys, Dean rolling his eyes and Sam saying it was a million times better than the trench coat, I told Cas not to disappear and hurried to the room I kept at the bunker. I changed from the pajamas I had on then went back to the library. I told Dean and Sam not to wait up. I was taking Cas to the bar.   
"I'm sorry April but I am slightly uncomfortable," Cas said as he shifted in his seat.   
"What's wrong now?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and twirled my Olive stick around my martini glass.   
"The looks that we are receiving as women pass by," he said.   
"Oh Cas! They think we are together and they are upset they aren't with you," I giggled. I sometimes forgot Castiel wasn't all the way human.   
"Well we are not together as you are in a relationship with Dean," Cas said and did his head tilt thing. Sometimes he was too cute for his own good!  
"Yes Cas, but the women in this bar don't know that. If they got over the way you look for just a second they could see that for themselves, but sometimes women only look with the eyes not the brain," I sighed. I was guilty of that one too many times.   
"Is there something wrong April?" He asked.   
"No. I'm fine. After I finish this drink we can leave since you're not comfortable. I'm sorry," I told him.   
"It is okay. I rather like the clothes. They fit this vessel nicely," he smiled.   
"Well I am glad something I did, worked out today," I finished my drink and left the payment on the table for the waitress. Cas stood up and held out his arm.   
_____________________________________________________________

Back at the bunker, Dean was in the living room area watching his stupid doctor drama and Sam, like usual was at the table in the library, on his laptop, books spread out in front of him.   
"Have a good time?" Dean asked as he sat up a bit.   
"Cas got uncomfortable. I guess he went back to heaven or elsewhere. I am gonna go change. You need help Sam?" I asked. Research always tended to make sure I got a good nights sleep.   
"You find anything in the books I gave you?" he asked as he leaned back in the chair picking up his beer.   
"A couple things. After I change I'll bring them down with me, after I make some tea," I told him.   
"Good, good," he looked over at his brother, then back at me and cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and walked away.   
"April wait," Dean called to me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.   
"What Dean? I wanna go change then help Sam," I told him not turning around.   
"Babe, come on. You got cut. You were going to get killed I panicked," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"Well I didn't okay. I know you were worried, but I chose this life. It's my choice," I told him.   
"I know," he sighed and I could tell he was having a hard time letting it go. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he kissed the side of my head.   
"It's okay. I know why you did it, but if I am going to hunt with you guys, I can't be put in a bubble and you CAN'T be worried ME about all the time while we're hunting."   
"Besides Sam you're the most important person in my life. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said as he moved his hands up and down my arms. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
"You and Sam are two very important people to me too. I worry about you, but I push it aside because I know you two are the greatest hunters ever," I told him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him relax as he pulled me in closer.   
"I cleaned your gun. It's in my room," he said. I could tell he was smirking at me.   
"Dean Winchester. You did that on purpose. I am gonna go change and help Sam," I tilted my head up slightly and laid my lips on his. His hands slid down and gripped my ass. I smiled behind our joined lips, and pulled slightly back. He pulled me in closer. "Later. Research awaits," I told him as I slipped out of his arms.   
"Hey April, I love you." I smiled and lifted a hand to his cheek.   
"I love you too," I told him and leaned up for a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated


End file.
